The present invention relates, in general, to electronic assemblies and, more particularly, to compact electronic assemblies.
Electronic systems are typically an integral part of most control systems found in automobiles, aircraft, ships, factories, appliances, etc. These systems are generally comprised of one or more electronic assemblies that cooperate with mechanical structures to perform a desired function. For example, airbag firing units found in automobiles cause airbags to deploy in the event of an accident. It is generally desirable for the electronic assemblies to be small, light, and energy efficient. However, because conventional electronic assemblies include a plurality of electrical and electronic circuit elements mounted to a printed circuit board they tend to be large and relatively heavy.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a small, lightweight electronic assembly and method for manufacturing the small, lightweight electronic assembly. It would be of further advantage for the electronic assembly to be cost efficient.